


not the right medication

by lophrelplanes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (can you get overstimulated on aphrodisiacs? who knows), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Smut, cuddling after sex, kinda plot with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lophrelplanes/pseuds/lophrelplanes
Summary: Quackity accidentally takes an aphrodisiac and calls Schlatt for help, idk.!TW! Mentions use of pill medication/drugs
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 282





	not the right medication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Decided to write smut instead of updating my other story because why not :]
> 
> Also, !TW! This fic does contain mentions of pills, medication, and drugs.   
> Please do not read if you get any sort of trigger from that D:
> 
> Anyhoww, enjoy :D

Quackity felt his body heat up with each second as he uncomfortably shifted around atop his bed, sweat dripping down his frame. It was the middle of fucking winter, snow falling literally right outside, and yet he felt like he was about to burst in flames.

But, that's also when the sensations started to happen. He felt tingles creeping down his spine, his body twitching a little with each little shiver. God, why was it so hot?

He clumsily reached down to undo his pajama shorts and swiftly pulled down his boxers before starting to jerk himself off. _Jesus christ, what the fuck is happening?_ Quackity thought, as he heard his small whimpers and groans echo throughout the lonely bedroom. After just a few minutes, he'd quickly reached his climax as he came with a moan - but to no avail. His dick had hardened not a minute afterwards.

_Right, this definitely was not normal._ The small man took his arm and lazily swung it around the top of his bed before grasping his phone, pulling it closer to his face. Squinting at the bright light, he quickly found the contact and called it, hitting the speaker button and throwing the device next to his head while breathing heavily. It didn't take long for the line to pick up.

"Quackity? I told you I won't be home until--" 

"Schlatt, can you come quick?", Quackity exclaimed, shifting for the hundredth time that night in order to get into a better position.

Silence ringed out on the other line for a few seconds. "Babe, are you okay?" His lover asked finally, a hidden worry lacing his voice.

"Hnn.. can you just come home? I dun' think I took the right one..", He asked again, starting to feel dizzier with every second. 

"Took the right what?" 

"Mmm... jus' come quicker.", Quackity finally made out before smashing his hand down on his phone screen to disconnect the call. His chest was heaving, taking in large breaths in desperation to keep up with his masturbation. Even if none of it was helping.

* * *

_God fucking damnit, that Quackity is a piece of work._

Schlatt quickly made his way up a flight of stairs, and another, and another. In just ten minutes, he'd managed to get from his workplace to the doorway of the apartment the couple shared in deep rooted worry.

His lover had called him late in the afternoon, breathing heavily, and asking him to come home with no explanation. A vague message that had left many thoughts to the imagination. _Was he dying? Was this a prank? What was happening?_ Was all Schlatt could think of as he opened the door, carefully closing it behind him as he entered a dark apartment.

Looking around, he'd thrown his belongings to the side in search of his boyfriend, peeking around corners and listening for the other. That was, until he'd reached their bedroom door, Schlatt heard small mewls and whimpers coming from behind it. Slowly creaking the door open, and walking in, the ram had made a beautiful discovery.

His lover, Quackity, was layed out atop their bed wearing nothing but a dangerously loose t-shirt as he was trying to frantically jerk himself off. Sweat was dripping down his body despite how room temperature it was, as he made small grunts and moans with every pull. If it weren't for the situation, Schlatt'd probably attack the man then and there with little to no control. (With consent, of course.)

"Quackity? What the fuck?" The taller of the two asked, eyeing his lover down as he felt himself start to get hard as well.

"Schlatttt?" Quackity looked up from the bed, whimpering once he saw the other. "It's so hot.." He said, reaching his hands out to the ram.

"Fucking hell, what happened to you?", Schlatt asked again, now smirking. "You called me home cause you were horny?"

"Nhhh.. you told me to take those pills for my cold yesterdayy.. I didn't know you drugged mee.." He said, slurring his words as he let out another mewl. Schlatt looked around the room, spotting a water bottle as well as a bottle of pills atop the dresser. Grabbing the bottle, he looked closer and only laughed once he realized the situation.

"You dumb bitch! These are the aphros!" Schlatt exclaimed, now laughing his head off as he looked over to see the other's face morph into that of embarrassment - well, more embarrassed than before. At one point several months prior, Quackity had wanted aphrodisiacs; to try them out whenever the two had sex. Of course, he was too much of a pussy to use them after he'd bought them, so the bottle sat there for months, untouched. Until now.

"What the fuuck? Why did you have them so close to the other pills?" He exclaimed, trying to fix himself to sit up and ignoring the raging mess he had going on his lower body. 

"Well, I'd think that you'd at least read the label before taking them, dumb whore." Schlatt huffed, setting the pill bottle down in order to get closer to the bedside. 

"Whattever, come help mmee," Quackity demanded, reaching his arms out towards the ram. His mind was so blown over by the drug that he didn't care for really anything else.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin'" Schlatt said, taking off his shirt and tie and undoing his belt as the other went to grab the lube from the nightstand and hand it to his lover. Without another word exchanged, the shorter grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it while bending over to show his ass to the other. As routine. The ram quickly popped open the lube bottle and squeezed out a reasonable amount onto his fingers, spreading the other's cheeks to reveal his tight hole. 

He thrust the two fingers in, giving the other just a few seconds to get accustomed before thrusting in and out at a consistent motion. Muffled whines came from under Schlatt as the one below him tried to push himself back onto the fingers in vain. "I know you're drugged and shit but you can at least try to behave, you know." Schlatt said, only receiving an unintelligible muffle in response. With the next thrust, he added another finger and continued, moans growing louder.

"Schlatt.. can't take it anymoree.. pleaseee.." Quackity slurred his words, swaying his hips in an attempt to seduce the other into taking his cock out.

"Tsk.. so impatient. Alright, alright." Schlatt sighed, releasing his hard on from the constrictions that were his pants and boxers. He grumbled, reminding himself to make his lover give him a blowjob before each session since, god, was it annoying to have to lube himself up. The ram quickly lathered lube onto his shaft, giving himself a few thrusts before lining up his tip with the other's stretched hole. This is what he'd been waiting for.

"Hurryy u-AH FUCK!" Quackity was cut off by his boyfriend who'd quickly rammed ( **get it? cuz he's a ram?** ) his dick into his ass, head tilting to the side and sighing in pleasure as he caressed the small back below him.

"God, you're so tight. I never get tired of you." Schlatt continued, letting the other get accustomed again before slowly thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

The Hispanic had already come at this point, burying his face into the pillow to keep out the embarrassing noises. To Schlatt's disappointment. "Y'know, I've said this once, and I'll say it again," The top stated, slowly leaning forward in order to force the whole of his dick into his boyfriend's ass. "Don't cover up those noises. They turn me on." He finished, as the older man grabbed the pillow and yanked it from the other, throwing it to the side. 

The bottom then proceeded to create the most beautiful noises, clutching the bedsheets as Schlatt's entire length was filling him up. Like music to his ears, the hybrid started humming as he slowly pulled about halfway out before thrusting back in at full force, just barely missing the other's prostate yet receiving a loud moan nonetheless.

It didn't take him long to find out exactly where that sweet spot was though, as the top quickly slammed into his prostate over and over, causing the man under him to come for the third time that night accompanied by loud moans, back arching as what felt like shockwaves zipped throughout his entire body with every thrust.

And then he passed out.

Fuck. Schlatt forgot how much Quackity tended to pass out when they had hardcore sex like this, even with the aphrodisiacs. Well, he might as well finish too, just with no more moans on the bottom's part.

The ram continued to fuck into the limp body, relaxed walls still clenching onto his cock with whatever strength they had left. With a few more thrusts, he bottomed out, groaning and subconsciously giving another few shallow thrusts in order to ride out his high. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before pulling out, the white liquid leaking from the loose hole. Well, time to take care of this. ( **aftercare time :D** )

He prepared a shower, running hot water, waiting for it to warm up as he went back to the bedroom in order to get the other. "Hey, wake up. I'll carry you, but I need you to stay awake, alright?" The ram inquired, as he shook the other awake. Quackity responded with a mumble as Schlatt carried him bridal style to the bathroom, carefully standing him up in the shower. Of course, the shorter of the two was yet to be able to stand, so the ram carefully let him wrap his arms around his waist, letting hot water run down their bodies. 

\---

After the two had finished their shower, they got themselves dressed (well, Quackity got dressed with the help of his boyfriend) as Schlatt quickly ripped off the dirty bed sheets and placed new ones before setting the other down onto the mattress and flopping down beside him. With that, they were content. The ram hybrid wrapping his large arms around the other, praising him and whispering sweet nothings as Quackity curled up closer to him, too tired to reply yet happy to listen. 

"Hey, how about you read the fucking bottle label next time, yeah?" 

-fin.-

(Sup guysss :D 

Sorry if you were expecting an update in the other story from me today/yesterday, I wanted to write smut since new ideas keep on popping up in my head and I have this urge to write them all out.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed, and with that, goodbye :D )  
  
PS: I'll be updating the main story next lol so dw about that :]


End file.
